Scooby's Weekend with Scrappy
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: Scooby needs a vacation so the gang drops him off at his nephew, Scrappy's, new place. Scrappy shows him around and decides he wants to do something more with his uncle. Includes gay sex and lots of weight gain. Rated M.


Scooby's Weekend with Scrappy

Chapter 1: The Vacation

Scooby Doo was just about done with all the scary ghouls and creeps he'd been dealing with lately. He wanted a relaxing weekend. A weekend without worry, mysteries, guys in costumes, or-most of all-being live bait. Shaggy noticed Scooby not being his usual, cheery self so he decided that Scooby should have a vacation.

As a result, Scooby was to relax with his nephew, Scrappy over the weekend. Scrappy had gotten a little place of his own in the time span of having not seen him. It seemed he was living in one of the apartments in an old, abandoned apartment building. And that's where Scooby was being dropped off right then.

"Well, here we are, Scoob." chimed Shaggy.

"Have a good time, Scooby!" said Velma.

Fred said "I don't know how you could go one second without mysteries and traps, but I guess everyone needs a vacation."

"Goodbye! We'll pick you up Monday morning!" Daphne said, ending the conversation, not wanting Fred to get into his traps again.

"I'll miss you, old buddy, old pal!" said Shaggy.

"Re too!" said Scooby in his manner of speech that made everything sound like it had an 'R' at the beginning of every word.

"Goodbye!" everybody said in unison as the Mystery Machine drove off.

Scooby turned around to look at Scrappy's new place. Hopefully, this would be more of a vacation and less of a problem.

Chapter 2: The Welcoming

It looked like it was just Scrappy in this entire apartment complex. Leave it to Scrappy to have an entire building to himself. He looked around the building. There were spare metal parts and general garbage everywhere. This place was quite literally a dump, but they'd been able to call Scrappy, so on the bright side, there was cell service. As Scooby was observing the yard of the place, Scrappy came outside.

He was a little taller since Scooby last saw him. And since he was still standing on his hind legs like a human, Scooby, to keep his taller height, stood on his hind legs as well. Scooby hadn't stood on his hind legs in a long time, but he was surprised to remember how easy it was. Why didn't he do this more often?

"Hiyah, uncle Scooby!" Scrappy exclaimed in his excitable voice.

"Rello, Rappy." said Scooby politely.

"It's so good to see you again, uncle Scooby! Here, let me show you around!" Scrappy said quickly as he walked back inside his house.

Scooby followed him in to see that the apartment complex was hollowed out and was now just one very large room. There was no TV or computer. The only thing that looked entertaining at all was his smartphone he had lying on a large table. That table was in the corner of the room to the left of where the door was. There were two chairs at that table. One was a smaller, wooden chair that matched the table, the other was a much larger oak wood chair that seemed out of place. Scrappy might have been renting it or even bought it just for Scooby's visit.

In the back left corner was a large bed. Scooby assumed that Scrappy liked his space to flop around on his bed. Scooby also assumed that if his assumption was correct, It wouldn't be an easy night if he were to sleep in that same bed. He didn't do well with people who flopped.

Convering the entire wall to the right was the most gigantic refrigerator Scooby had ever seen in his life. Which is saying something, because Scooby had seen some large refrigerators in his life.

This fridge spanned the entire wall to the right. It reached all the way up to the ceiling and covered the wall from corner to corner. Scooby imagined all the foods that could be in there, but to be socially polite, he would wait until later to eat.

"This is pretty much it." said Scrappy.

Scrappy looked up at Scooby and saw him gazing in awe at the fridge. He chuckled to himself. Everyone always marveled at the fridge he had. But he wondered when Scooby would ask about it. He knew that his uncle was quite the foodie. And because he knew that, he also knew a perfect opportunity when he saw one. An opportunity to feed his uncle as much as he'd like.

Chapter 3: The First Night

It was already late when the gang dropped Scooby off that Friday night, so Scooby wanted to get to bed and rest up for whatever Scrappy had planned for tomorrow. Because if he knew Scrappy, he knew that little firecracker had something crazy planned. What Scooby was thinking was some sort of recreational activity because that's what he remembered Scrappy doing most of the time when they hung around each other for that period of time in their history. But little did Scooby know what was actually in store for him. That is, stored for him. In that refrigerator.

Scrappy, although only a little taller than before, was an adult now. He had the same voice, stature, tendencies, and excitability, but he had some...other interests now as well.

When Scooby thought that Scrappy had a big bed because he flopped around, he was half correct. See, Scrappy often had guests at his place. Guests that were more than friends. In other words, Scrappy slept with a lot of people; women AND men. Not only did he sleep with them, but he also did something else with them. Something that has to do with the contents of his fridge. He would fatten them up. That's right, he had a fat fetish.

"Well, it's late, uncle Scooby. Let's hit the hay," Scrappy said as he jumped onto his bed, "I was able to buy you a chair, but I couldn't get a sleeping bag your size for a dog. So, I hope you're okay with sleeping in my bed."

"Ruh, rokay." said Scooby acceptingly. He had no idea that sharing the bed would most likely escalate over the next couple nights...

As Scooby slipped into the bed, he realised that there were no blankets or covers. Just a sheet and two pillows. Scooby shrugged the thought off. There was no way to change the fact that there weren't any. He turned away from Scrappy and layed on his side. Scrappy was also facing away from Scooby. He knew that soon, he'd be taking some certain actions with his uncle. Certain fattening, seductive actions. He didn't need to rush it.

He turned towards Scooby and saw that he was completely asleep. Man, he fell asleep fast. His eyes find their way to Scooby's ass. It was already larger than your average dog's rear...soon it'd be much bigger.

Chapter 4: The Fridge

It was the next morning. Scooby woke up to see that Scrappy had already gotten out of bed. He looked around the room and didn't see Scrappy. He had no idea where he could've been. He could see the entire room so he knew that Scrappy was definitely not in the room.

Just then, he heard the door open. He saw Scrappy heading inside. He spotted Scooby awake and sitting up on the bed.

"Hi, uncle Scooby! I just finished restocking the fridge so that there's enough food for the both of us. Did you know that you're a deep sleeper? I don't know how you didn't hear me!"

Scooby, still sitting at the foot of the bed, was now far too curious as to what was in that fridge. And far too hungry.

"Ret's eat!" exclaimed Scooby.

"Sure, uncle. Let's eat." said Scrappy with a different thought in his head than just a little breakfast to tide you over for lunch.

Scrappy walked over to the relatively tiny handle of the fridge and opened it with ease. It must've been lighter than Scooby thought. As Scrappy made the huge arc with the door in order to open it, Scooby saw that inside was the largest array of food Scooby had ever seen in his entire life. Again, that's saying something.

Inside, there were no shelves. Just pastry on top of pastry on top of pastry. Scooby knew that he was hungry enough to eat it all because he had a good appetite for a dog. Of course, Scrappy knew this too. So, this giant ass fridge full of food wouldn't be enough. It's a good thing that he bought a...special fridge.

"Go ahead, uncle. Grab whatever you like."

"Reah! I will!" exclaimed Scooby.

He pulled out some cinnamon buns the size of soccer balls. He immediately started digging in, head first into the fridge. Climbing up to the top, he started working his way down. He had already made his way through a quarter of the fridge and he still didn't gain any weight! He did have a lot of practice however.

Scrappy simply watched Scooby gorge himself. He knew it would pay off eventually. It's a good thing his special fridge was already doing what It was sold to do.

Scooby had worked his way down half of the fridge, now starting to get a gut that was growing more and more evident. As he kept stuffing himself with cupcakes and cookies and candy bars at lightning speed, he noticed that the contents of the fridge weren't going down. And that's because the fridge Scrappy bought was restocking itself.

Chapter 5: The Self-Refilling Fridge

Scooby climbed back down the food and looked back at the fridge. It was full again!

"Still hungry, uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked.

Scooby looked back at Scrappy with a confused look.

"Because you look a little full" Scrappy continued knowingly.

Scooby looked down at his enlarged gut. He looked nine months pregnant. He put his hands on his taught stomach. He realised that was what Scrappy was talking about.

"In fact, uncle, all your features are fairly rounded now."

Scooby felt around his body. He put his paws on his puffed out cheeks, he touched his slightly thicker thighs, and lastly, he sunk his hands into his new, wider rear end. Scooby didn't think much of it. He lost weight easily. Scrappy also knew that however, which is why he had some special food in the fridge as well. It was meant for the purpose of putting on weight. Weight that wouldn't come off.

For now, he'd let Scooby think that he would shed these pounds quickly. He wanted to get Scooby awfully fat. He'd realise he wasn't losing weight at the right time.

Scooby was starting to get curious as to what was going on with the fridge, but he loved food. He suspected that Scrappy got this fridge so that he could eat as much as he wanted! What a nice host.

"You know what I had planned for today, uncle?" Scrappy asked back in his excitable voice, "We're going to have a spa day!"

Chapter 6: The Spa

"A spa ray?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah, uncle! A spa day! I know that most people think that's all girly stuff, but isn't it nice to just relax and feel good?"

Scooby couldn't even imagine Scrappy being relaxed. But this is what his nephew planned for him. He'd do it. Besides, his belly could use a rub right now. He was awfully full. That was unusual for him. He almost never got full.

~ AT A LARGE SPA COMPLEX FOR DOGS THAT WAS UNUSUALLY CLOSE TO SCRAPPY'S HOUSE~

"Here we are, uncle Scooby! Pretty close to home isn't it? Oh! I forgot. There's something different about this spa. I own it! That's right, this is how I pay the bills. I have a dog spa that caters to their every need! And I mean every need. Let me show you around."

They walked in through the automatic double doors. Right in front of the entrance was a receptionists desk. Nobody was there.

Scrappy explained, "I work as manager, receptionist, and masseuse. I'll bring you right on back to the massage room. No need for appointments if you're family!"

Scrappy took a key off of the desk and used it to open the door behind it. With a jiggle of the doorknob, he got it open. Inside was a small, white room with a table the length of a Great Dane. It had a pillow with a hole in it to put a muzzle if you had one of those. Any dog laying on their back or their front would be comfortable on that pillow.

"We just finished some...repairs for this room. We are going to reopen Wednesday." Scrappy said.

He thought back to the client that caused the repairs. Sometimes, this spa took care of some sexual needs and Scrappy was more than happy to oblige. A lot of the time, he did his fattening in here. He did have methods other than food for gaining weight. It was one of the spa's most popular packages. Lots of people payed good money to be pleasured while gaining some pounds. Sometimes, they'd go as far as gaining so much, they would gain to immobility. And that's precisely what happened with his previous client. He gained so much that he broke the ceiling and walls by pushing them down with his flab... but that was a different story.

"When we reopen, we're making it a spa for all animals! But that's not important. Go ahead and lay down, uncle. I'll start the massage."

Scooby sat on the soft table. He wasn't used to having some 'extra padding' on his butt. It was kind of nice. But he'd lose that weight soon. Usually, he lost it sooner, but right now he'd just enjoy the massage. His full belly needed to be rubbed.

Chapter 7: The Massage

"Lay down on your back, uncle Scooby. We'll do your midsection first." Scrappy said.

Scooby was looking forward to this. He swiveled around on his rounded rump until his body was parallel with the table. He laid his head on the pillow. Scrappy hopped up on the table (he was still short after all) in between Scooby's legs and began the massage.

Scrappy placed his paws delicately on Scooby's protruding stomach and started to knead the blubbery flab. Scooby sighed with relaxation and pleasure. This felt good. He should come by this spa more often. As Scrappy's paws glided up and down his large belly, he started to move to Scooby's chest. Scooby's chest hadn't really put much weight on, so Scrappy didn't spend too much time rubbing them. This was, after all, mainly for Scrappy's enjoyment.

"Now, if you'll lay on your stomach, we can get started on the back and shoulder massage." Scrappy said.

Scooby did as he was told and flipped onto his front. Scooby was very uncomfortable however because Scrappy was still standing in between his legs and he could see Scooby's, now bigger, ass. Scooby may have been embarrassed by his rounded rear, but it felt good when he laid down and it jiggled around a little. Maybe he should keep this weight.

Scrappy may have called it a back and shoulders massage, but he couldn't help himself. There was a pretty plump ass right in front of him and he was going to go for it. He plunged his hands into Scooby's round rump and kneaded the corpulent hound's backside. Pushing up and down, feeling how far his paws sunk into it. He was getting horny. When they got back to the house, he might have to get Scooby to eat more than he thought. Because his uncle was way sexier than he thought.

Meanwhile, Scooby was extremely uncomfortable with Scrappy fondling his posterior, but he had to admit, it felt good. So comforting and soothing...

Eventually, Scooby fell asleep. Scrappy thought about doing him right there, right then, but he wanted to wait. Wait until his uncle was nice and big. Because as big as he was, wasn't big enough.

Chapter 8: The Dinner

After Scooby woke up, he felt Scrappy asleep on his back. It was extremely uncomfortable because Scrappy's hips were in between his buttcheeks. He slowly reached around and grabbed Scrappy setting him on the floor next to him. Scrappy slowly woke up and saw Scooby getting off the table.

"Oh, hi, uncle Scooby!" said Scrappy, "I guess I dozed off...let's head back to my place. I bet you're hungry since we slept through lunch."

As soon as the thought of food showed up in his brain, he felt his big gut give a gurgle as it growled looking for food. Scooby still wondered why he hadn't taken any weight off. Maybe it was because he wasn't running away from ghosts and monsters and working it off. His stomach growled again while visibly vibrating with hunger. He set his paws on his belly and looked at Scrappy.

"Reah, RI'm rungry!" said Scooby.

~ BACK AT THE APARTMENT COMPLEX THAT WAS ONE LARGE ROOM~

"So, uncle Scooby, let's have some dinner!" Scrappy exclaimed as he opened the gigantic fridge door.

Scooby was drooling. He couldn't wait to dig in! He was just about to dive in like before, until Scrappy interrupted him.

"Wait, you can't just jump in like last time. Especially when this fridge can do this!" Scrappy said proudly as he scuttled over to the large table and grabbed a remote with five buttons on it. Scrappy pressed the first button.

Immediately, a conveyer belt jutted out from the bottom of the fridge. It lead all the way to the far side of the table. It started moving and conveying all of the delicious delectables onto the table. More and more piled on as Scooby rushed over to the larger chair and sat down.

Scooby looked down at the width of the chair. It was awfully wide even for his new sized backside. Whatever. There was food! And that's all Scooby wanted to think about!

Luckily, it was a huge table, so it held all of the cascading pastries tumbling onto it. Although, Scooby was lightening the load by eating faster than any dog ever before. He grabbed all he could in a pawfull and shoved it into his mouth. He tasted chocolate, caramels, gummies, cinnamon, and so much more as his maw chomped it all.

Meanwhile, Scrappy was pulling his chair away from the table and placed it behind Scooby. But he was just enough to Scooby's left that he could see him. He had a good angle so that he could see Scooby's side and his back. So he sat down to watch.

Scooby was starting to put on even more weight. He was easily double the weight of when he first walked into Scrappy's home. His gut was no longer only rounded in his midsection, it started to blimp out like a balloon as it flowed over his thighs a little. His belly was about 2 feet in front of him and growing still. His legs were thickening even more so that they were wider in diameter than Scrappy's whole body. His rump expanding fatter and fatter as each asscheek grew larger than Scrappy's head. He could feel his hips pushing against the arms of the chair. Did he actually fill up that huge space in the chair?

Scooby paused for a moment. He looked down at himself. He was huge! The last time he got this big was in Japan where he and Shaggy tried sumo wresting. But he'd work it off eventually. Right now, he was enjoying being fat. He kneaded his paws into his massive belly, now a good three and a half feet in front of him. He groped his own moobs that looked like watermelons resting on his gut.

Scrappy was really horny now. It was a good thing that it was late at night. He'd soon be in bed with Scooby again, and this time, he wasn't going to take it slow any longer. It was time for the first fuck of the weekend.

Chapter 9: The Second Night

Scooby was tired. It was definitely time for bed after that binge. He tried to get up, but found it harder with his added weight. He was at least 300+ pounds. After a moment of struggle, he lifted his titanic rear end off the chair and waddled over to the bed. He plopped back down, making his ass jiggle. He fell backwards onto the pillow and turned on his side. In almost no time at all, he was sleeping.

Scrappy, who now new that Scooby was a deep sleeper, ran over to the bed and hopped on. He took a good look at the rump facing him. He knew that it'd be bigger. His ass could fill up an entire park bench and then some. He felt that familiar throbbing between his legs. It was time.

He went over to the front of Scooby. Since Scooby was in the middle of the bed and it was a big bed, Scrappy had plenty of room on either side of Scooby. He hugged as much blubber on Scooby's stomach add he could and immersed himself in it feeling its warm embrace. It was such an amazing thought that every inch of this blob was part of Scooby's body. God, it was such a turn on.

If he was going to do this, he needed Scooby's cooperation whether he knew he was cooperating or not. At that moment, Scrappy saw Scooby's junk. It was pretty big. But for some reason, it was growing. Scooby was getting an erection! He must've been having a sexy dream. What luck!

Scooby was fully erect now and Scrappy could see his 8 inch cock. This was going to be good. Scrappy leaned in between Scooby's thighs and let out a hot breath onto Scooby's lengthy shaft. Scooby moaned. Scrappy gave a good, long lick on Scooby's knob while taking out his paws and cradling his balls. Scooby moaned louder.

Scrappy took Scooby's entire length into his mouth, burying his muzzle in Scooby's belly and leg flab, and he started sucking.

"Nnng, roh reah." Scooby said in his sleep, "Rarder"

Harder? Scrappy knew that there was no turning back now. That is until Scooby opened his eyes wide open and saw what Scrappy was doing.

Chapter 10: The Realisation

"Rey, rhat do you rink you're doing?" scolded Scooby.

Scrappy took himself off Scooby's member with a seductive look on his face. If Scooby wasn't comfortable with this, he'd make him comfortable with it.

"It's just that you're so big and so sexy now, uncle Scooby," Scrappy said with a grin, "and it looked like you were having such a lovely dream. I wanted you to feel happy. In that dream, it would've been like you actually released because you did. What was that dream about? Hm?"

"Ruh, rit was ractually..." Scooby dragged on. What he didn't want to tell Scrappy was that the dream was of him getting massaged again.

"Did it have to do with this?" Scrappy asked in a sexy voice as he rubbed his entire body on Scooby's titanic gut and massaged as much as he could of it.

"Roh..." Scooby moaned. He was loving this. Being pampered by his little nephew. Damn.

"And how about this?" Scrappy asked rhetorically as he waltzed around to Scooby's backside and rubbed his erect shaft in between Scooby's asscheeks while groping them.

"Roooooh. Reah. Rore" Scooby told Scrappy.

More? Scrappy won quicker than he thought.

"So now, where were we?" asked Scrappy lifting up Scooby's leg and rubbing up in between them.

He made his way over to Scooby's member and encased it whole again.

"Roooh, Rappy. Ruck it. Ruck me rarder!" Scooby begged.

Scrappy had him in the palms of his hands...er...paws.

He sucked harder as Scooby inquired and he got Scooby to start humping into his awaiting maw. Seeing Scooby and his fat rippling due to his body humping was so sexy. Scooby laid down on his back and Scrappy kept sucking and licking more and more. Scrappy, since he did this a lot, was expertly able to keep sucking Scooby off as he fondled Scooby's gyrating orbs and his own.

Scooby's sausage like tail was thumping against the bed, he felt his waves of extra weight bouncing and shifting back and forth and back and forth. It felt amazing. He would never go back to his old weight. Blubber was just too sexy. His orgasm was increasing and increasing as he felt it coming on

"Roh, Rappy! RI'm runna rum! RI'm runna...RRUUMM!" Scooby yelped as spurt after spurt of salty, white seed came out as Scooby climaxed.

Scrappy sucked even harder sending Scooby into a deep state of pure lust and bliss. Scooby groped his own moobs, Being able to only grab a little because they were so big. Scrappy felt Scooby's gut ramming onto his head with every hump. It was so sexy and beautiful. Maybe dinner wasn't over yet...maybe Scooby needed to get bigger.

Chapter 11: The Dinner Continuation

As Scooby laid there panting after his heartbeat raised due to the ejaculation, Scrappy got up and walked over to the remote he left on his chair. He pressed the second out of the five buttons. The conveyer belt then shifted over towards a different spot. Scooby heaved himself into a sitting position to get a better view of where it was going to end up. It stopped right at Scooby's mouth.

"The cool thing about technology, uncle Scooby, is that this conveyer belt here, will follow you wherever you go, and always point at your mouth." Scrappy said proudly. It may have cost a lot, but it was worth it for moments like this.

Scooby waddled over to the large oak chair and plopped his ass down on it. Scrappy got back in his chair with the prefect view. Sure enough, the conveyer belt followed Scooby's mouth.

Scrappy pressed the first button again which turned the machine on. Scooby saw all the sweets headed for his awaiting maw. He was ready.

Scooby began to eat every single morsel of food that came from the fridge. It seemed to taste even better than before. Scooby felt his already massive belly start to grow again. It blimped out to four feet in front of him, laying on top of his widening thighs. He felt his ass push up against the success of the chair making it give a creaking sound as his expanding rear bloated with more flab. His arms didn't even look like arms anymore as they receded into his growing body. His moobs were larger than yoga balls and they were still growing. His navel looked like an unending cavern. His neck covered up completely bynot a double chin, but a quadruple chin!

The chair creaked with protest as Scooby's weight was almost too much for it. He was easily over 700 pounds now, and still growing at a slow, but steady pace. Scrappy, however, thought it was too slow. He pressed the third button on his remote. This seemed to speed up the entire conveyer belt! Scooby kept guzzling down highly caloric sweets with gusto, not letting one drop fall from his muzzle.

The arms of the chair suddenly popped off and fell to the ground so Scooby's love handles could take their place. Then, the rest of the chair gave up. The two dogs heard a loud crack as the chair was nothing but broken wood under a growing mass of lard.

This was a beautiful sight for Scrappy. Watching Scooby's rear end expanding beyond proportion was too much. He ran over to Scooby's enlarging ass and shoved his penis in between them.

At over one ton now, Scooby's appendages were lost in flab as you could only see a pudgy paw sticking out of a mass of fur. He was still growing bigger and larger, his butt alone larger than your average house.

Scooby was getting too big for the apartment complex as he surpassed 10 tons of fat. Scrappy was being lifted off the ground at the top of Scooby's buttocks, sill bucking his hips inside him. He watched as Scooby's ass grew right in front of him. He thrusted harder and harder inside his blob of an uncle. He was right on the edge of a climax when something happened. Something that neither Scooby or Scrappy could believe.

Chapter 12: Too Big for the Building

Scrappy felt his back push up against the ceiling. Scooby was about to break the structure with just his fat. Scrappy looked to his left and saw his remote also pushing against the ceiling, and in turn, broke. Scrappy heard the machine working even faster. It must've overridden the system and Scooby would be eating even more than before!

Scooby didn't care. He loved every second of this. He could feel his entire body being suppressed by the building. He'd grow bigger than this building if it were the last thing he did. And that's just what he did.

He felt the structure crumble, and burst; his fat finally free to grow as big as ever. The fridge didn't break though, and there was no way to stop it.

In the meantime, Scrappy was on the edge of climaxing. He humped harder and harder into Scooby until he felt the sweet feel of release. His sexy uncle, so big, so much to love. And all of it being part of Scooby's body. He was on top of Scooby's ass.

Scooby was still growing, though. His body was larger than a football field and still going strong. In almost no time at all, Scooby could covered the entire state of West Virginia which was where Scrappy resided.

After a little more growing, Scooby finally stopped. He was larger than any other dig on the planet. In fact, he was the fastest living being on this entire solar system. Scrappy thought to himself that it was a good thing that this stuff mostly wore off after 24 hours.

Scooby felt sensational. He could practically swim in his own flab. His ass was larger than the states of Oregon and Washington combined. And it was all thanks to Scrappy Doo.

Epilogue:

24 hours later, Scooby returned to his original state. Except for the fact that he had an added 350 pounds on top of that. On the Monday morning, the gang came back to pick him up and loved him like this. Especially Shaggy who now is starting to flirt, fondle, and grope Scooby and Scooby certainly loved that. And he had nobody other to thank than Scrappy.

Scrappy rebuilt his house and spa awfully quickly and is still accepting all animal clients. He's even thinking that if he were ever to be written about in a fanfiction, his spa may or may not become a recurring storyline for characters from other series of shows and movies and such so they can come to his spa and get fat. But he's not sure yet. Maybe if the readers of this fanfiction would leave reviews and comments on whether or not he should, he'd know. But of course, that's if anyone ever cared to write about him and his life.


End file.
